Mark Dallas
}} | birth_place = Maryhill, Glasgow, Scotland | occupation = Majority owner, Chairman, and Managing Director of Insane Championship Wrestling, promoter, producer, booker, writer, actor | years_active = 2006 – present | title = Managing Director (2006 – present) Chairman (2015 – present) | website = | children = 1 |module = | billed = Glasgow, Scotland | debut = 2006 }} }} Mark Hugh Dallas (born 27 July 1985) is the owner, founder, promoter and booker of wrestling promotion Insane Championship Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Insane Championship Wrestling (2006–present) with former ECW World Heavyweight Champion Rhyno.]] Dallas ran his first Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW) show on 15 October 2006 in the Maryhill Community Central Halls. Dallas ran a handful of over 18's events aimed at hardcore wrestling fans but the concept failed to catch on in the infancy of the Scottish professional wrestling scene so he decided to put the company on hiatus in mid-2007. ICW returned for a one-off event called Fear & Loathing 2 in 2009 at the same venue in Maryhill. This one event convinced Dallas to attempt to run ICW events more regularly and he confirmed five dates for 2010 all of which he recorded for YouTube show ICW Online. The shows feathured more adult orientated, profanity laden content than other wrestling promotions at the time, gaining ICW its first real attention from the wrestling world and leading to the promotion running and selling out shows in Glasgow city center nightclubs such as Apollo 23, The Classic Grand, The Garage, O2 ABC Glasgow and the Barrowland Ballroom. On 7 April 2013 Dallas was made the special guest referee of the main event at The Garage between B.T Gunn and Chris Renfrew, which resulted in the later knocking Dallas out with a kendo stick and turning his back on him and ICW reuniting heel group The New Age Kliq in what won Moment of the year at the 2014 ICW Awards voted for by the fans. On 14 July 2013 Dallas faced off against Jackie Polo for control of ICW in the main event of a sold out show at The Garage. Dallas managed to defeat Polo with assistance from Lionheart, Mikey Whiplash, International Sex Hero' D.C.T (who was refereeing the match) and Mark Sweeney who ejected Polo from the building after the bout. Other media Dallas appeared in a television show called Insane Fight Club. The first episode aired 11 March 2014 on BBC One and focused on Dallas and two performers for his promotion, Grado and then ICW Heavyweight Champion Jack Jester. The second episode first aired 21 January 2015 on BBC Scotland followed by BBC Three on 25 June 2015. On this episode Drew Galloway returned to ICW at the O2 ABC Glasgow and Dallas embarked on a promotional tour with Grado, Jester, Davey Blaze, Chris Toal and Jimmy Havoc followed by ICW's first U.K Tour and Fear & Loathing VII at the Barrowland Ballroom. Dallas, Grado and Jack Jester appeared as guests on a 1-hour Q&A about the series hosted by comedian Carl Hutchinson in the BBC Tent during the Edinburgh Fringe Festival on 30 August 2015. Dallas had a small role as a pizza delivery boy/drug dealer in Ken Loach's Sweet Sixteen. He has featured in several wrestling documentaries including Vice magazine's documentary The British Wrestler, as well as Prince Devitt's RTÉ biography Smack Em' Up Devitt. He also appeared briefly in a WWE Network special on Finn Bálor alongside several ICW performers. On Episode 3 (Series 2) of the Scottish comedy show Scot Squad following around a police force known as the Scot Squad. Dallas appeared as a drug dealer named Liam Riddle. On 3 February 2016 the first 'Short Stuff' comedy sketch written and starring Dallas and Grado was released online called 'Grado Gets A Day Job'. Subsequently, Dallas wrote and starred in several 'Short Stuff' sketches with 'The Wee Man'. In wrestling *'Nicknames' **'"Dallas"' **'"Mr. Dallas"' *'Entrance themes' **"Dirty Laundry" by Don Henley Personal life Dallas is a Partick Thistle supporter. References External links * *ICW Bio page *Official Twitter profile *Official Facebook profile Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Scottish male professional wrestlers Category:People from Glasgow Category:Professional wrestling promoters Category:Professional wrestling executives Category:Insane Championship Wrestling